


[Podfic] Letters, Revisited

by Podfixx



Series: Letters [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: The letters have been written and read. Now all that remains is to discuss them.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Letters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558627
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	[Podfic] Letters, Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters, Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630360) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Part five of Letters will begin on Monday and run every day until Sunday 22nd December.


End file.
